warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Make new sections as necessary. Keep them as neat as possible. Remember to sign all posts with four tildes (~)! Archive I - Archive II - Archive III - Archive IV - Archive V ---- Continuation Thank you! -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll make adjustments to the Crusades. If you have a problem let me know and we'll put it back. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva. Can i make a few modifications to Emperor's Mercy in accordance to the Perseus Crusades? As in adding three companies of Void Ones to defend the shattered moons and prevent the Xai'athi from getting a orbital stranglehold on the planet? Also maybe a garrison section. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva, i was saw your update on the Xai history. The Imperial Great Crusades takes on the Xai'athi? Like Space Marine Legions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I see what your saying. But i dont know if it is impossible, its mostly vague in what direction the legions went. I know the Dark Angels were up by the Shield Worlds close to the Eye, but nothing specific. Now have the full might of the Legions is silly, but not dispirate forces or companies. Also to note, the Imperial Army was apparently better equipped. Vehicles considered a rarity in M41 were common then. Vanquishers, LR Executioners, Valdors, and whole divisions equipped with Baneblades. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva. I've been meaning to mention this for a while but i kept forgetting. The Akili. Just wanted to say, could you tone them down? How about saying they keep tabs on identified inquisitors and target them if they are a threat, or making the discovery of Titan a big find? Plus we all know the arguements against Eldar and Necron tech. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I know i know, just wanted to bring it back to your attention is all. :P -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 1950s Soviet Tactics Just going to say, the idea of the human wave assault was more or less dead after the Second World War - and one could argue that they didn't even use it then, though that's off the point. Rather, what the Soviet Union focused on was the mechanisation of its forces and heavy emphasis on combined-arms warfare. Furthermore, they believed the most likely battle situation of the modern world was that of the meeting engagement. Their military doctrine required the heavy use of special forces and training all its units to do a far more specialised role than their Western counterparts. As they aimed for a primarily mechanised infantry force human wave assaults would be far too costly in terms of material. Instead they aimed at using speed and the element of surprise where possible to break the enemy commanders and destroy the enemy in depth - a difference here can easily be seen that their Western counterparts believed in defeating the enemy in combat and forcing them to retreat while the Soviets aimed at completely destroying the enemy unit and denying the enemy chances to fight again with it. Their doctrine of army aviation held that as much possibly support by the air forces must be given to the ground forces. In this it is clear that Soviet military doctrine after the Second World War relied heavily on speed, surprise, an effective commander being able to utilise the highly specialised units under his command and effective air support. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva. I've made small changes to the Neo Tau Empire. Dont mind do you? There just small updates to fit the current version. If you have an issue let me know. Speaking of wish, i was thinking. The Tau Empire have other races under their flag, perhaps after the Serathi attack these are devastated and they lock under the protection of the NTE? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, sounds cool. I can add some canon races that were alligned with Tau. I was also thinking the NTE have Gue'vesa, but these are different from the ones you or i are familiar with. They are the spies of the Ethereals and sleeper agents. Perhaps kidnapped and brainwashed, the remnants of a people lost to the Serathi, or both? Also these auxilaries could do the direct fighting (cannon fodder) while the Tau troops operate as commandoes and indirectly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Great then! I guess i'll make the changes. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your OCs for your OCs you've used reference drawings that give no credit to the artist. One example is Si-Fi Elf by *sakimichan on deviantart that you've used for your character Asani Madora. Please credit the original artist. 13:57, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the lecture, but I have given credit to the artist, and even asked for permission before I use the art. Click the image, and then click the name of the image, and at the bottom is a link to their page. Check out the image you spoke of to see what I mean. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:19, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo Viva, saw your comment on Supah's page. The problem is that admins can't make other admins, only chat mods. If you wanna be an admin, then you're probably shit out of luck, because we'd have to wait for Dark Seer or one of the bereaus to show up. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 16:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. :P Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 16:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sadly there isn't. There are no set criteria for becoming an Admin. Though I believe the easiest way to do it is to become active in the community. Collaboarte with people, comment on their articles and offer constructive criticism and help new Users develope their articles. That is how I got to be an Admin anyway. Regardless the point is moot. Only Blade bane and Darkseer have the power to appoint new Admins, and they are decidedly inactive. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey vivap. You asked about allies for an Ordo... well, I'm making an Iron Hnds sucessor chapter soon, would that be an okay ally? Good to hear! Nice to see them have their own space again. Will you continue them there? And what of your other works? I've recently come up with a Dark Age-civilization isolated in the Halo Region. Gramatican Federation. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I pitched this to Primarch as an enemy for his Brotherhood. Heres the outline. Dark Age colonies, part of Humanity's empire. Insert Age of Strife and it is cut off, bugger for them. And considering all the HORRIBLE supernatural and primordial horror that lurks there life generally sucks. But they pull together and become the Gramatican Federation. Dark Age tech, includes a city made of hard light and Flux Shields. Eventually they are attacked and war with a race of higher dimensional beings native to the Halo Region called the Star Reapers. These malign bastards are ethereal beings, quasi-intelligent or perhaps beyond human comprehension. But more than that, being of a higher dimension, we of the 4th Dimension cannot interact or harm them in anyway while they can tear us a new one at their leisure. So bullocks for the Gramaticans. However they imprison a few in Teserach Crucibles and study them, resulting in Phase Technology. Using this they create battalions of elite soldiers who can "phase" out of our reality and into the Reaper's dimensional level, meaning they coul fight them. What this looks like is the person being transparent and visually refracting light. Now they could fight the Reapers on their own ground and kill them. They also found that Phase Tech is wonderous against normal enemies, being totally invulnerable to anything until they attack to which they are momentarily vulnerable. However (again) as they are mopping up the Star Reapers (my idea to Primarch) the Brotherhood rolls into town and makes contact. Of course the Grams are totally xenophobic and untrusting, first contact goes poorly and they reject joining the Imperium, so war. Now they are super advanced, but not invulnerable and still get their ass kicked kicked by Exterminatus-class weapons. No amount of Flux Shields helps against that. So basically they are defeated, but the Imperials meddleing results in the freeing of many Star Reapers who go on a rampage. So thats what i have so far. Regards - DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) In my mind, in the Halo Region. Maybe Galactic West? In not sure at this point. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) what's the site that you found all the pictures for your articles. I need some demonic alien pictures for a race from the Halo Zone im working on. Primarch11 03:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I never got around to asking you, but do you want me to delete the articles of the Xai'athi project since you have cancelled it? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva. I was wondering, it's been ages since you cancelled the Xai'athi program. Do you want to get rid of those pages now? We've been having a revival of quality control and the Xai'athi clash with them severely. We all know that song and dance. But what do you say? Time to put a close on this? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well to name a few pertaining to Loyalist Traitors, number of successor chapters, extra-galactic empires and others. For xenos here are some examples, races are not allowed to have more than a hundred systems, and their technology cannot match or trump those of the eldar. Eh, the rules are here. BTW about moving the pages, do you have a time frame that this will happen? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:31, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty then. lol after all this time this finally ends eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I thought you stopped coming here.Bladiumdragon (talk) 08:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) In the mean time, 3/4ths of my articles are going to be deleted because of the terrible new rules.Bladiumdragon (talk) 12:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva. Bladium wanted me to inform you that if you wanted to get in touch with him that he could be found here now that he no longer comes to this site. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The issue as it were was not him complaining about the rules. We have had plenty of that from other Users like T42 among others. The reason he was banned was because he outright refused to adhere to them in spite of the fact that they were created by community consent, and the fact that he insulted more than a few Users in his so called defense. He burned more than a few bridges as a result. However if you are adamant try talking to Han. He was the one that ultimately bannedh im I think. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 10:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) The decision to ban Bladium was the consensus of several different users, notably Supah, Lither, and myself for Bladium's incredibly childish and insulting behavior. I understand that people make mistakes and have their "nutty" moments, however Bladium was given multiple warnings from myself and other users, all of which he so blatantly ignored and countered with insults. Frankly, I'm not too fond of the thought of having him return to the site, as I'm not entirely sure that he has changed behavior-wise. I am curious to see what exactly he told you over steam, and what his opinion of what transpired that day is. If you could give me further details on what he told you, then that would be appreciated, and it will no doubt influence my decision in lifting his ban from the site.-- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Very well, I shall lift his ban for the time being and, throughout the week, monitor his behaviour and see whether or not he has matured. If I determine he has matured and is fit to further contribute, then his ban shall be lifted. If not, then I shall reban him. Be warned, Bladium's actions that day has given the community nothing good to say about him, and other users will no doubt treat him with spite. Furthermore, I cannot account for the actions of my fellow admins, and if one of them is against Bladium's return and decides to reban him on their own accord, then you'll have to get them to unban him again. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:17, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Fingers crossed. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) More or less. I have had to decrease the level of my activity due to techinical difficulties. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC)